SEONSAENGNIM IS MINE!
by WonKyuGS
Summary: Sejak saat itu perjalanan antara murid dan guru itu dimulai. Setiap hari murid berbondong datang ke ruang BP hanya untuk bertemu guru tampan tersebut. Dan Kyuhyun salah satu pasien yang setia datang dengan segudang kenakalannya./Inspirasi dari drama My Little Bride. /WonKyu, KyuLine, KrisKyu. /Boy's Love, Friendship, Romance. /Chaptered.


**Author : Winda.**

**WonKyu**

**All casts are belong to their self and God  
Boy's Love, Un-betaed which typos everywhere**

**===== ''Seonsaengnim is mine'' =====**

**Author's POV**

Choi Siwon seorang Namja berusia 25 tahun adalah seorang yang dewasa, cuek dan tidak peduli pada orang lain. Walaupun begitu ia masuk jajaran _'anak penurut'_, buktinya saat ayahnya memberitahu kalau Kakeknya tengah sakit keras dan memintanya untuk pulang ke Korea Siwon tidak menolak dan mengikuti perintah itu.

Sekarang Siwon tengah duduk di pesawat yang membawanya dari Kananda menuju Korea. Siwon baru menamatkan Study di sana dan resmi menjadi seorang Sarjana Psikolog (_Psikologi Strata 1_). Di Pesawat Siwon memandangi foto adik masa kecilnya yang berwajah _Innocent_ dan berdandanan Culun. Siwon tertawa sendiri melihatnya tanpa peduli banyak mata yang memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Setelah pesawat mendarat, pandangan Siwon tertuju pada seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Siwon pura-pura menjatuhkan Handphonenya di bawah gadis itu. Gadis itu membalikan badannya, menoreh dan memandang Siwon dengan jengkel lalu menendang juga HP Siwon membuat siwon berdecak protes.

''YA! Kau tidak boleh menendangnya'' kata Siwon jengkel.

''Dasar kau tidak berubah sedikitpun!'' Jawab gadis itu tak kalah galak.

Siwon memandangi gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah. Siwon seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang di lihatnya. Gadis itu mirip dengan Kyuhyun, sahabatnya. Tapi Kyuhyun itu adalah seorang namja mana mungkin ia memakai pakaian yeoja.

''Kalau kau terus begitu, bisa-bisa matamu nanti Juling.'' maki gadis itu.

''Kau?! Kau bukan Kyuhyun-kan?! kau pasti adiknya.''

''Kalau aku Kyuhyun memangnya kenapa?!'' kata Gadis itu melepas Wig panjangnya dan berjalan meninggalkan Siwon yang _Shock_.

''Mwo?! Kau Cho Kyuhyun?!''

===== SiM =====

''Kenapa kau menjemputku dengan pakaian seperti itu?!'' tanya Siwon sambil menahan tawanya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di dalam Taksi menuju rumah.

''Tanyakan saja pada Kakeknmu!'' ketus Kyuhyun yang masih sibuk menghapus Make Up di wajahnya.

''Kakekku?! Memangnya dia bilang apa?!'' kata Siwon menggoda Kyuhyun.

''Aish, Kakekmu memintaku berdandan seperti ini supaya kau tidak melirik Yeoja di bandara. Dasar gara-gara kau _Playboy_! Citraku sebagai ketua Genk hilang'' omel Kyuhyun. Siwon membuang muka dan tertawa puas di dalam hatinya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Kyuhyun menuju toko milik keluarganya. Tapi Toko sedang tutup, jadi Kyuhyun berlari ke rumah Siwon yang ada di sampai Toko miliknya. Ternyata Orang tua mereka berkumpul di sana dan menyambut kedatangan Siwon dengan gembira. Kyuhyun hanya berdecih melihat hal itu dan berjalan menuju rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari sana

===== SIM =====

_** Kyuhyun's House**_

''Enak kan, Kek?!'' tanya Kyuhyun yang sedang menyuapi Kakeknya bubur buatannya.

''Mashita! Tak ada yang merawat Kakek sebaik kau, Nak'' Puji Kakek.

''Tentu saja, aku ini Cucu kakek yang paling hebat.'' jawab Kyuhyun bangga.

''Kau sudah dewasa sekarang san tumbuh menjadi anak yang manis.'' ucap kakek.

''Iya, umurnya yang dewasa tapi kelakuannya masih kekanak-kanakan.''´sangkal eomma Kyuhyun yang datang membawakan Obat kakek.

''Eomma jahat T^T. Suatu saat nanti aku akan menikah dan menjadi dewasa, iya kan kek?!''

"Iya, itu pasti. kau duduknya di disi Kyunnie'' ucap kakek membenarkan ucapan Kyuhyun dan meminta Kyuhyun untuk duduk lebih dekat denagnnya.

Kakek mulai bercerita tentang masa lalu, bercerita mengenai janji yang di buatnya dengan kakek Siwon. Saat Kakek Kyuhyun dan Siwon masih muda, mereka berjanji untuk menikahkan cucu-cucu mereka tak peduli mereka berjenis kelamin yang sama sekalipun, janji sudah terlebih dulu terucap. Kyuhyun yang tidak mengerti terus bertanya pada Kakeknya.

''Perjanjian?! Maksud kakek menikah. Menikahkan Siapa?!''

Adik Kyuhyun, Taemin memukul kepala Kyuhyun dari belakang. Entahlah anak itu tiba-tiba saja satang -_-.

''Pabo! Kakek ingin Hyung menikah dengan Siwon hyung.'' ucap Taemin memberitahu.

Kyuhyun memandang kakeknya tak percaya. Maksudnya Kyuhyun akan menjadi pengantin dari seorang Choi Siwon?! Taemin malah tertawa denagn penderitaan yang di terima Kakaknya.

''Maksud kakek aku harus menikah dengan seorang namja.'' Shock kyuhyun.

Kakenya mengangguk, ''Ini perjanjian, saat kami membuat janji itu kami tidak memikirkan masalah jenis kelamin. Yang pasti cucu kami harus menikah' Jelas Kakek santai. Kyuhyun kembali di buat Shosk!

''Aku tidak mau! Aku masih SMA.'' tolak Kyuhyun yang langsung keluar dari kamar kakeknya bermaksud alasannya akan di mengerti kakeknya dan tidak menyakiti perasaan kakek.

===== SiM =====

_** School**_

Setelah jam Istirahat tiba, Kyuhyun dan 3 sahabatnya (Changmin, Minho dan Jonghyun) tengah memandangi beberapa yeoja yang tengah latihan Cheer Leaders di lapangan basket. Tapi tunggu dulu, Mata Kyuhyun justru terlihat memandang ke arah lain. Ia sedang memandangi _'Kris Wu'_ Kakak kelas Kyuhyun yang seorang atlet basket di SM High School.

''Kyyaaa... Hyorin sexy sekali.'' celetuk Jonghyun.

''Lebih Sexy juga HyunA'' sanggah Minho.

''Cantikan Nana kemana-mana kali.'' tutur Changmin. Jonghyun dan Minho memandang ke arahnya dan mencibir. ''Dia tahu saja yang cantik dan putih'' cibir JongMin.

''_**Anggaplah ini permintaan terakhir Kakek.''**_

Tiba-tiba Kata-kata kakek teringang di telinga Kyuhyun membuat konsentrasinya memandangi Kris buyar.

''Sebaiknya aku kabur dan pulang'' kata Kyuhyun tiba-tiba. Ketiga sahabatnya menoreh padanya.

''Inikan belum saatnya pulang'' ucap Minho polos.

''Kalau sudah bel pulang bukan kabur namanya.'' timpal Changmin.

''Àku pulang, bye.'' kata Kyuhyun menenteng tasnya dan keluar dari kelas. Ketiga sahabatnya saling berpandangan, ''Kali ini aku tidak ikut-ikutan'' kata Jonghyun yang mengerti tatapan 2Min. 2Min mengalihkan matanya kembali ke lapangan ''kami juga.'' jawab 2 Min kompak.

===== SIM =====

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan cukup berhati-hati menuju belakang sekolah, ia memang biasa memanjat dinding belakang sekolah yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Kyuhyun memakai tas ranselnya yang sebenarnya belum ia tutup resletingnya, lalu Kyuhyun melipat seragam sekolahnya. Kyuhyun mengendap-ngendap supaya tidak ada yang melihatnya. Setelah di rasa aman, Kyuhyun tersenyum dan berlari untuk melancarkan aksinya. Saat berbelok, Kyuhyun tidak segaja menabrak seorang Namja dan terjatuh bersamaan. Barang bawaannya (tas) terjatuh dengan isi yang berhambur keluar.

''YA! bisa jalan tidak Ahjusshi.'' cecar Kyuhyun tanpa melihat namja itu karena sibuk merapihkan barangnya yang berserakan.

Namja yang menabraknya menemukan sebatang rokok di dalam tumpukan buku. Ia menggeleng melihat seorang murid yang sudah di ketahui akan kabur di saat jam pelajaran terlebih ia mempunyai rokok yang seharusnya tidak di konsumsi seorang pelajar. Setelah memasukan semua buku dan barang-barangnya Kyuhyun buru-buru melanjutkan perjalanan.

Namja yang menabraknya itu mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang. Saat Kyuhyun akan menaiki dinding di belakang halaman sekolah, Namja itu menghentikan aksinya.

''Mau kabur ya Anak nakal.'' kata namja itu menarik tas kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terjatuh untuk kedua kalinya.

''Apa yang kau laku-'' ucapan Kyuhyun terhenti saat melihat siapa orang yang menghentikan aksinya.

''Ayo sekarang ikut Saya ke ruang Kepala Sekolah'' Ucap namja itu menarik tangan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang masih Shock menurut begitu saja.

===== SiM =====

Di sana Kyuhyun habis-habisan di marahi gurunya yang Killer, YoonAh atau Sem Yoon. mulut gurunya itu sampai monyong-monyong saat memarahi Kyuhyun. Dan dari situ pula Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Namja yang menggagalkan rencananya adalah Guru BP yang baru.

''Cho Kyuhyun Cho Kyuhyun, Sudah ibu beritahu berapa kali kau itu tidak boleh melarikan diri di jam pelajaran...'' Kyuhyun menulikan telinganya saat gurunya itu memarahi dirinya. Matanya masih memandang ke arah Orang sudah menggagalkan rencananya. Kyuhyun bersumpah akan membalas orang itu, tak peduli walau ia tahu siapa Orang itu sebenarnya.

''Choi seonsaengnim saya berterima kasih karena sudah menggagalkan rencana kabur Kyuhyun, anak ini memang sangat nakal.'' ucap Sem Yoon dengan nada berbicara yang di buat semanis mungkin, membuat kepala Sekolah di dahului untuk berbicara. Kyuhyun masih terus memandang guru baru itu dengan jengkel, Sem Yoon yang melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun lekas mengusap wajah Kyuhyun agar berhenti memandangi pangeran barunya.

''Cepat minta maaf Cho Kyuhyun.'' titahnya. Kyuhyun melet-melet bibirnya yang sexy jadi asin terkena tangan gurunya yang genit itu.

''Dasar perawan tua,'' cibirnya. Sem Yoon yang yang mendengar itu menutup mulut Kyuhyun dan tersenyum malu pada guru baru tersebut.

''Siapa yang tua sih, Sem kan masih baby face begini di bilang tua,'' ucapnya mengedipkan matanya, memperlihatkan wajah menornya.

''Sem Yoon, sebaiknya anda memberikan Kyuhyun hukuman, saya akan berbicara dengan Choi seonsaengnim.'' Ucap kepala Sekolah. Guru genit itu langsung menggandeng tangan Kyuhyun dengan kuat dan berpamitan keluar.

''Choi Seonsaengmin, nanti kita bicara lagi'' ucapnya lagi-lagi dengan Sok manis. Choi Seonsangnim hanya tersenyum. Akhirnya Kyuhyun dan Guru genit itu pun keluar dari ruangan Kepala Sekolah.

Dan dari Situlah lika-liku perjalanan Murid dan Guru itu di mulai. Guru baru itu menjadi sangat Populer dalam waktu singkat. Ia banyak di sukai para murid maupun juru. Jangan lupakan juga Perawan Tua [Sem Yoon] sangat tergila-gila pada namja itu dan sampai terobsesi menjadi istri Namja itu. Dari situ setiap hari murid-murid berlomba datang ke ruang BP dengan alasan Curhat, padahal ujung-ujungnya menyatakan cinta pada guru baru tersebut. Kyuhyun pun menjadi salah satu pasien (?) yang paling sering di tanganinya dengan segudang kenakalannya.

**TBC**


End file.
